dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pink
Pink and Purple was an American television sitcom that aired on Nickelodeon until 2003, and on Nicktoons from 2004-present. It is one of the most viewed shows in the world, with over 5.3 billion viewers. The show was produced by Adam Dudzik, the former host of Fake It, Make It. Plot The show centers around 12-year-old Kenneth Kolaski (Pink), who “suffers” living with his parents. He wishes he had his own home and could do whatever he wanted. He spends his free time hanging out with his best friend Mark Jöhanski (Purple), who gets Pink into trouble a lot and ends them up in a (mostly comedic) situation. Main Characters * Pink Kolaski-A 12-year-old boy who doesn’t enjoy school, living with his parents or vegetables. He likes art, TV and junk food. * Purple Jöhanski-Pink’s best friend. He always thinks positively and hates getting into trouble. He is slightly taller than Pink and wears glasses. * Red Jöhanski-Purple’s younger sister. She is 11 and gets mad whenever she is annoyed. When annoyed, she would either destroy anything surrounding her or damage it. Despite her behavior, Pink has a huge crush on her. This was confirmed in the second episode of season 1. * Blue Lohanski-Pink’s second best friend. He is one of the smartest kids in the school and on the show. His favorite subject is science and visits the local museum a lot. * Orange Vankholvski-Purple’s second best friend. He has the same personality as Purple. He does not get into trouble a lot. His shirt always says "PEACE IS LIFE". * Grey Czolanski-Pink’s cousin. He absolutely hates Pink and Purple. Pink and Purple always try and convince him to be his friend, but he still hates them. His favourite thing to say is “Sarcasm Is Life”. * Yellow Yakonski-One of the main characters. She always questions everything, and every time someone else asks a question, she gives them a ridiculous answer. Her first appearance was in the Season 3 episode “New Kid”. * Green Teläski-Blue’s best friend. He makes amazing inventions in his free time and loves science. His inventions later turn out to be useless. * Brown Toroski-The oldest kid in the school. He is extremely quiet, and only says between 2 to 4 things per episode. * Turquoise Savvaski - A shy but intelligent girl who likes making remixes and parodies of popular songs. She speaks French (without subtitles) and is a French immigrant, so in the French dub, she speaks English and is an American immigrant. She first appeared in the Season 10 episode “Turquoise la nouvelle fille”. The title of episodes focusing on her is always in French. Trivia * It has a pilot episode from 1985 or 1986 (sources vary) named The Adventures Of The Color Boys. Contrary to popular belief, it was not unaired, as it aired on Disney Channel in the Nuclear Islands on December 24, 2009. * In the UK, episodes that aired from 1987 to 1999 are called “Pink and Purple Classics”. * The show aired on Jetix in the Nuclear Islands, but after the channel’s closedown in 2009, it aired on Disney Channel but was taken off the air on January 1, 2010 until 2011 when it started airing on Nickelodeon. * Adam Dudzik got the show to air on Cartoon Network YinYangia in 1997, but after people complained about a Nickelodeon show on Cartoon Network, the show aired back on Nickelodeon/Nicktoons 1 month later. Extremely rare 1997 recordings of Pink and Purple on Cartoon Network have been uploaded to YouTube and VidSpace. * On the 4 July, 2006, the usual commercial breaks used inbetween the show were replaced by Pink advertising products in front of a background of fireworks. Nickelodeon was allowed to use copyrighted products at the time; They stopped in 2007 after a lawsuit. *In the Island of Sally, the intro and credits are edited to feature S-Pop music and be more appealing to Sallyish trends. This unfortunately means part of the episodes have to be cut out in order to fit the longer intro and longer credits and still have time for commercials. It has a high profanity level, although it is only Sallyish profanity that does not translate to English. *There was one scene in the episode, "Getting Older" where Pink says the F-Word. This was edited out in 2009 (a year after the episode first aired), but the Island of Sally changed it so that he said the Sallyish word for "fudge". **The scene was later cut out once the localised intro and credits were introduced in order for the episode to fit in its allocated timeslot of 30 minutes because the localised intro and credits are much longer. This also the case in Mary and Maria, later seasons of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Caillou, Winx Club and Magically Girlz. * In the UK, before it aired on Nickelodeon in 2002, ITV would air a British dub of the show from 1989 to 1999. Several months later, from December 1999 to 2001, Channel 5 aired the British dub until Nickelodeon started airing the show in January 2002. The British dub continued to air on Nick until 2005, which is when they started using the US version. The dub is partially lost, but 3 short clips of the dub have been found and uploaded to VidSpace. The original Sallyish dub used it to dub over. *The show originally aired on Nickelodeon in the Island of Sally, but it was dropped in 2010 to make room for the local show Fanva. It was moved to Sallygarazetba 2 and then moved to Fly TV. Since January 1, 2018, it airs on Disney Channel. The show is loved by Sallyish people for not overusing toilet humour. *Although Turquoise's French dialogue is not subtitled in the English version, many dubs do subtitle her dialogue. In the French dub where she speaks English, her English dialogue is not subtitled either. *Most dubs change the setting to the country it is being broadcast in. As a result, characters who come from that particular country are changed to come from another country. **For example, in the French dub, Turquoise is changed from a French immigrant to an American immigrant. Category:1987 Category:United States Category:Pink and Purple Category:American Eagle Outfitters